


The Freezer Fic

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Dark, Dark Crack, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Yuudai and Taisei somehow get trapped in a lock-in freezer! Taisei wants to make out. Yuudai is a hungry vegetarian. Shenanigans ensue.Here it is: The Freezer Fic.
Relationships: Taisei Tachibana/Yuudai Tanaka
Kudos: 2





	The Freezer Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Dark crackfic I wrote for a class in high school. Please don't take it seriously; I planned and wrote the whole thing in like an hour lmao.
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS. It's stupid but kinda gross.
> 
> Also, this was written roughly 6/7 years ago. Tense-shifting, improper use of hyphens, all the good stuff every new fic writer does. It's not good, but it was never intended to be.
> 
> I first posted this when I was like 16, and got my email leaked over it?? And I got spammed by someone pretending to be a friend of Mad's (who I won't name here)?? Idk how they even got my email lmao, but I had taken the fic down because of that, and I thought I deleted it.
> 
> But I found it again, years later. So I'm posting it now as an adult, unedited and uncut, for those of you who missed it. The drama this caused before seems so silly now, so maybe people will see it as the joke it was supposed to be.
> 
> Please mind the tags.
> 
> Have fun!

  
“Hey Yuudai, let’s make out!” Taisei’s voice boomed in the fortunately empty fish stall. Yuudai flinched, still rather unused to his partner’s loudness. They’d been a thing for a few weeks now, yet Yuudai already cared so much about this man. He still didn’t know how to respond to him, though. Including now. His eyes shifted from side to side, making sure no customers suddenly walked in. When he saw none, he cautiously looked up at the 6½ foot giant in front of him.

“Yeah, okay, fine. But not here.” With a wave of his hand, he walked to the back of his station, towards the walk-in freezer. This is where Taro, the butcher, kept the “fresh” stock. Realistically, though, the only things in there were boxes of ice and a few fish bones. It was more like Taro’s trashcan. Except really cold. But, they wouldn’t be seen by anyone walking in. And they wouldn’t take too long, so hopefully nobody would come in.

Taisei followed the blonde inside, excitement clear on his face. He sorta reminded Yuudai of an excited Great Dane. As he went in, the cold instantly bit him down to the bone. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. As he turned to tell Taisei they’d have to wait until after his shift, he heard the heavy door close with a BANG. And, in front of it, an oh-so-innocent Taisei, grinning from ear to ear.

“God DAMMIT Taisei!” Yuudai yelled out, despair clear on his face. Taisei’s smile fell, and he was obviously confused. Yuudai felt bad, but this was a big deal.

“Y-Yuudai? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong…?” Taisei looked down, his lip quivering. Meanwhile, Yuudai was frantically pacing back and forth, rubbing his arms to warm himself. He didn’t know what to do.

“You locked us in, Taisei! Jiro and Taro are on vacation, remember? They won’t be back for at least two weeks!” Taisei then seemed to realize what he’s done.

“Can we not get out…?” Yuudai shook his head, on the verge of hyperventilating. He needed to calm down and think. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe somebody would come early, or there might be enough fish to eat(Yuudai shuddered at the thought), they might be able to melt the ice to make water to drink. It was only a matter of staying warm and rationing.

Taisei’s smile suddenly returned. “Hey, I have my phone! I can just call Jiro and tell him to let us out! I don’t think they’re leaving until tomorrow.” He took said phone out of his coat pocket, fumbling a bit in his excitement. He flipped it open, looking at the screen. The corners of his mouth fell slightly, and he held his phone up higher. Alarmed, Yuudai took out his phone and did the same. “I...I don’t think we have service in here.”

“There’s no way that’s true,” Yuudai argued, “There’s service everywhere else in the market!” They moved to random spots in the freezer, holding up their cellphones and muttering under their breaths. After around 20 minutes, they decided that nobody was calling anybody. They were stuck.

Yuudai leaned against a nearby wall and sunk down, pulling his knees closer to himself. He needed to warm up. Being as thin as he was, -20°C was too much for him to handle for very long. Yuudai wished he had his green jacket. It wasn’t much, but it would help.

Taisei, on the other hand, didn’t seem particularly bothered by the cold. Instead he was sifting through boxes, most of which were alarmingly empty. Even from where he was, Yuudai could hear the other man’s stomach growling. So, he decided he would help him look. With any luck, Taro would have at least left some guts in here. Not an appealing thought, but it would keep them from starving. They had two weeks in here. Even one fish could mean the difference between life and death.

So, with that in mind, Yuudai set off to work.

~

According to Yuudai’s phone, they’ve been trapped for around four days. Taisei and Yuudai found no food to eat at all; not even a bite. Water became the highest priority. They shaved off some ice with a few of Taro’s fillet knives they found scattered around, then melted the shavings in their hands, then would drink it as it was. However, most of the ice had fish blood in it due to Taro’s “finesse”, so the ice water was undrinkable. If they tried to drink it they could get sick, and that was not an option. So, Taisei and Yuudai relied on eachothers’ company and warmth to survive. It would be an agonizing two weeks, but they were sure they would make it. All they could do was hope.

~

Both men lost track of the time. Their phones had been dead for days. All they knew was that they were at least halfway through this ordeal. Taisei tried to stay positive, at least at first, but Yuudai started to get sick. His whole body would shake, his breathing was slow but shallow, the color in his cheeks was gone. He clung to Taisei for warmth, but he was getting weaker and weaker and weaker.

And he was hungry. If he wasn’t so small, so frail, he could go longer without food. But he needed to eat. Now. Taisei held him close, trying his best to comfort the smaller man. This was all his fault…

~

Yuudai knew by now that they were both going to die. Taisei of dehydration, and Yuudai of...whatever this was. He’s never been so hungry, so tired, so at a loss of what to do. He wanted nothing more than food...Ugh, why was he even contemplating this?

He pulled slowly away from Taisei, looking up into those sad puppy-dog eyes he had. If Yuudai didn’t do something, he was going to die. He thought as hard as he could, but all that came to his mind was food, food, food. He looked around in a daze, the cold numbing his mind. He needed a tool. Something.

He stood up rather shakily. Taisei tried to lend a hand, which was absent-mindedly pushed away. He sifted through opened boxes, felt around the freezing floor with bare hands. Then he found it.

A fillet knife, around 180 milimeters long. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do the trick. Yuudai turned the knife over and over in his hand, a joyless smile gradually making its way onto his face. He turned to Taisei, locking eyes with him.

“Yuudai? What is it?” Taisei asked, concern clear in his voice. He stood as well, making his way over to where Yuudai stood.

“I found a way to get food,” Yuudai explained, staying where he was, “I might be able to get us out of here.”

Taisei’s face was immediately split in half by the grin on his face. “That’s great, Yuudai! We can get help!” He pulled Yuudai into a bear hug, but stopped short. He looked down at his torso, seeing the knife barely pressed to his stomach. “Yuudai…?”

Yuudai looked up at him. He felt as if he was stabbing himself in the heart. He didn’t want to do this. He wouldn’t if he didn’t have to. He loved Taisei. But he wanted-no, needed-out. He knew that he was going to starve to death. Taisei would die of dehydration anyway. At least Yuudai could live. He could survive this. It was either himself or neither of them, and honestly, Yuudai picked himself. So, he made the decision.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he flicked his wrist sideways. His hand was instantly warmed by the liquid life pouring out of Taisei. Taisei fell to his knees, holding his innards in place with one hand, gripping Yuudai’s arm with the other. He didn’t cry out. He only looked down at the cold ground, spitting blood as he suffered.

Yuudai remained still. It was a horrible thing, really, to watch his lover die. But it had to happen. So, he knelt down to Taisei’s level. He leaned in to give him one last kiss, bloodying his own lips in the process. Taisei weakly kissed back. Yuudai’s heart broke. He pulled away, putting the knife to Taisei’s throat. He was surprised by how easily the skin broke, how warm his life was, how quickly it left his body. Yuudai wasn’t a crier, but at that moment, he wished he was. Taisei was dead.

~

Pieces of Taisei were strewn about, placed in boxes, anywhere that kept him safe. Yuudai couldn’t let him spoil.

In his right hand Yuudai still held the knife, in the other he held a bloodied forearm. He still couldn’t believe what he did, what he was doing, or what he was going to do. He had already removed the scrap of fabric that used to be a jacket’s sleeve, and was currently doing a poor job skinning the meat.

Yuudai had never really cared for the taste of meat. He’d been a vegetarian for as long as he could remember. But, desperate times called for desperate measures, and sometimes exceptions needed to be made.

So, deciding he’d mutilated his lover’s arm quite enough, he set down the knife to take a bite. He knew it was wrong, but he had to do it. Taisei couldn’t make it out, so Yuudai had to live for the both of them. He honestly wished it didn’t have to be like this.

So he sunk his teeth in, disgusted and blissed by the flavor of his man. His. Taisei would always be his. His love, his life, his spirit. It was now all inside of Yuudai now. He couldn’t help but draw some sick comfort from this.

Remembering his hunger, he took another ravenous bite, then another, then another. He could already feel his energy returning, his illness leaving. He polished off the limb until it was only bone and a few traces of flesh. He didn’t lick it clean. Taisei must have been hungry, too. Yuudai let him keep some of the meat.

Full for the moment, he looked around. There was blood everywhere, particularly in the center of the room. Yuudai’s conscience started to return. He started to panic. Then he was enraged. He stood and threw the bone in his hand, letting it hit the wall with a hollow thunk. It brought him no satisfaction. He stood there for a while, letting his old feelings of self-hatred and uselessness return to him. He should have killed himself, and let Taisei live on. He could have still been alive, he could still be here, he could find somebody else, somebody better than Yuudai, he could have-

Yuudai heard a click from behind him, and he quickly turned to locate the source of the sound. With agonizing slowness, the freezer door started to open. There Taro stood, a stunned look on his face.

“Yuudai? What the hell happened? I sure didn’t do this.” As he looked around, Yuudai did nothing but stare at the butcher in front of him. What was he doing here so early? Wasn’t he on vacation with Jiro and Ren? “Jesus, man, I hope that’s fish blood.” Then another thought apparently came to mind. “You look like shit, by the way.”

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on vacation.” Yuudai openly glared. How dare he walk in on him while this was going on? He should have come sooner!

“Taisei’s work called.” Yuudai’s blood ran cold. “We figured out that he was probably here, since the city’s surveillance saw him come in.” Taro scanned the room. “Now we know why he never came out.”

Yuudai fell to his knees. He stared dully at the ground, his blood-soaked hands, the droplets that fell from his chin.

“Oh, God…” For the first time in a very long time, Yuudai started to weep. “Oh, God, what have I done…” It had all been for nothing. If he’d been more patient, if he’d only waited another hour, Taisei could still be alive.

He picked up the knife he’d killed him with, and he contemplated throwing it.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine bro. I can help you out here. I know that you wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t think you had to. You’re a huge jerk, but not a murderer.”

None of these words brought Yuudai any comfort. Instead they made him feel worse. He was a murderer. Nothing anyone could ever do or say would ever change that.

Even as Taro lifted Yuudai to his feet and wrapped him in a towel, dark thoughts were floating through his mind. Killer killer killer killer Killer Killer KILLER KILLER KILLER i thought you loved him.

Yuudai was reminded of the knife in his hand, and he held it up to inspect it. Taisei’s blood was still on it. Good.

He held it up to his own throat and flicked his wrist with a quick ferocity. He started to fall, and he could barely hear Taro’s voice screaming at him. A hand was placed over his throat as if to stop the bleeding. This brought nothing but a feeling of bittersweet satisfaction. Taisei didn’t have anyone to comfort him before, but maybe now Yuudai could make that up to him. As his vision started to blur and darken, Yuudai could swear he saw Taisei waiting for him, arms open, smiling wide.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 when


End file.
